


Everyone But Me

by wisherbystarlight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Bruce doesnt know how to convey feelings, M/M, Tony is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Science Boyfriends - Media ships Tony with someone else, to Bruce's annoyance (and jealousy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone But Me

Tony had no idea what he did wrong. He even double checked with both Pepper and Rhodey- neither of them had noticed anything more wrong than normal with his behavior. So why was his boyfriend glaring every time he walked in the room?

Bruce, on the other hand, knew exactly what was wrong and that Tony was not the problem. Not this time. No, it’s just that he’s finally gotten around to watching tv lately, and every time he changes the channel, some “reporter” is discussing Tony’s potential hookups. Steve’s popular. Natasha’s a close second. Steve’s girlfriend, Jane’s mousy assistant, shows up twice. Not a single reporter even considers him an option. It irrationally pisses him off, and he has been taking it out on Tony without realizing it.

Bruce finally talks to him after the third night he spent in self-exile in the lab. “Tony, we should talk. Now,” Bruce says, quiet but demanding. Tony gulps where Bruce can’t see him and plasters a smile on his face as he turns around.

"Hey Big Guy, haven’t seen you in a bit," he comments nervously, fidgeting with the minuscule remote in his hands.

Bruce takes the remote before speaking, “You’re not in trouble, stop twitching. It’s me this time. I-I want to go public.”

Tony chokes on air a bit. He supposes the gasp was a bit dramatic, but the news is appropriately huge, “You what? I mean, I don’t care, at all. But why now? And why have you been so mad at me?”

"Not at you," Bruce assures, "Those stupid news shows. They keep trying to match you up with everyone but me and it’s pissing me off. So, public. As soon as possible. Because I think it’s making Darcy and Steve uncomfortable too."

Tony snorts derisively, “Sure, sure, for you, not for Captain TightPants. He can fend for himself.” He takes Bruce’s hand and is so gentle with it that Bruce is sort of sure he may be in shock. Bruce hadn’t wanted to go public before because the attention is dangerous and not worth it if things go wrong. His announcement doubled as a declaration of his determination to make this work, and confidence that it would.

"Tony, you can choose when it happens. Just let me know first and be tactful about it ok?" Bruce comforted. "And come up to bed will you? Your room is freezing and no amount of doctorate degrees will help me figure out that thermostat. Did you program JARVIS to laugh at me when I ask about it? Because he did." Tony gave a slightly choked laugh and made a mental reminder to talk to JARVIS about tapping in to emotions. They went up to bed and slept cuddled together for the first time in a week.

Bruce woke to Tony already out of the bed. At 9AM, it wasn’t surprising, but it was still disappointing. It was even more disappointing when JARVIS told him Tony had an early interview and wasn’t in the building.

Bruce lazed around, worked through a few equations that Jane sent him to look at, read through half a novel, and made a beef stew for dinner before Tony burst through the door, practically quivering with excitement. “I really, really hope you didn’t change your mind overnight because I tried to wake you beforehand to tell you but I couldn’t. I came out on Good Morning America. And babbled about you. Pepper already texted me, said it was sweet, Clint said he gagged.” Bruce smiled brightly at him, going up and wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him thoroughly, backing him into their bedroom. They could warm up the stew later.

**Author's Note:**

> One of three fics I'm posting as my first fics today, so constructive criticism is very welcome! Come talk to me at wisherbystarlight.tumblr.com and send me prompts!


End file.
